


Can I Be Your Boyfriend, Can I?

by Estrella_Sebaek



Series: EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically just Sebaek flirting with each other 24/7, Blooming Day, Both are hopelessly whipped, Bringing back Sebaek 2018 moments cos I miss them, EXO - 1 Song 1 Story, Flirting, Happy Sebaek Day, Inspired by EXO’s song, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_Sebaek/pseuds/Estrella_Sebaek
Summary: “So, are we officially together now?”“We... we have been together since the beginning, haven’t we? Sehun-ah, as long as we know our feelings towards each other, the rest doesn’t matter, right?”Sehun is Baekhyun’s priority, and Baekhyun is Sehun’s exception.OrJust Sebaek flirting with each other 24/7.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660081
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Blooming Day 01.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Sebaekists, first of all happy Sebaek Day ♡ This is basically a compilation of Sebaek moments in 2018 (plus my silly imagination, and narration lol). I wrote it in another language when DMUMT was released and now I decide to translate it while adding some content. I have to warn you this is really dumb, like, super dumb. The sole purpose of this story is to entertain you and make you laugh, so if the purpose is achieved, I will be very happy ♡
> 
> BGM & Lyrics: Blooming Day - EXO-CBX  
> Eng Lyrics @ Pop!gasa

✧  
_Hey there, don’t move  
내 눈에 너를 담아내는 중이야  
I’m in the middle of placing you in my eyes  
싫지 않은 표정 That’s the key  
I can tell you don’t hate it, that’s the key  
내 지친 하루의 끝에 난 너만 보고 싶으니까  
Because at the end of a long day, I only wanna see you_

✧  
Something had been bothering the precious _golden Maknae_ of the infamous k-pop group EXO recently, well, not just recently. The problem had been there for years, but it became more and more noticeable, snowball effect, maybe.

Sehun’s favourite Baekhyun hyung, the one he had been very close to since debut, was becoming more and more clingy, he was like _a koala who didn’t need 18-hour of sleep a day and had plenty of time to cling onto his private eucalyptus tree._ Baekhyun had always been affectionate and touchy with his team members. Apart from being the main vocal of the group, he held another important role, apparently self-claimed, known as _Shower Oppa_. Baekhyun used to break into the bathroom with a pair of chopsticks to shower with his team members which, in his mind, was the best way to get close with them. Of course, it also led to the legendary episode from _Knowing Brothers_ where Baekhyun accidentally (Estrella: are you sure?) revealed Sehun’s _huge nose_ , a.k.a. his naturally gifted package under his panties.

Things became harder for Sehun to handle when Baekhyun’s affection was shown not only verbally but also physically. Baekhyun made sure he wouldn’t miss any opportunity to cling onto Sehun, hugging him, leaning on his shoulder, lying on his lap. Sehun had a gut feeling that his Baekhyun hyung was testing his limit, and was obviously enjoying teasing him like this.

To be honest, Sehun didn’t hate this kind of physical contact, he actually found it enjoyable. Here came the problem, he liked the way his hyung was touching him, he liked Baekhyun being clingy 24/7, he liked Baekhyun doing aegyo, he liked Baekhyun habitually leaning on his left shoulder. He liked all of these, because he liked his Baekhyun hyung from the bottom of his heart.

Being rather cool and unsociable, Sehun didn’t really enjoy noisy environment nor crowded places, he didn’t like mingling with people he was not familiar with neither. Having said so, if Baekhyun was there with him, he could do anything, go anywhere. Sehun didn’t mind breaking his rules for his hyung, as long as Baekhyun was standing next to him.

Because after all, _Byun Baekhyun had always been Oh Sehun’s exception._

✧  
It was finally the last month of 2017.

An award ceremony just ended, but Sehun’s heart was still thumping like a racing horse. His nervousness was not caused by the tension nor excitement of winning the award but his favourite hyung. Baekhyun had his clingy koala mode activated all of a sudden. He was back-hugging him tightly on stage, in front of all guests, all audience and thousands of people streaming live. 

Baekhyun was leaning on Sehun’s shoulder, exhaling a soft breath. The entire world was like being frozen momentarily, only their hearts kept beating, loud and fast. Sehun felt like his whole body was short-circuiting, he couldn’t even think straight. Their leader Junmyeon was delivering the acceptance speech, but Sehun couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. Baekhyun had no intention to loosen his grip, still hugging Sehun while gently grinding his chin against Sehun’s shoulder. 

Sehun turned around, trying to find the right words to politely remind this adorable puppy that they were on stage. However, his brain was empty when his gaze met with Baekhyun’s, Baekhyun was staring at him fondly, a warm and loving smile on his face. _Okay just fuck it, who cares about what the audience and fans would react?_ Sehun erased the words in his brain and smiled back timidly.

_Right, who cares about what the world thinks, when Baekhyun has this I-can-get-whatever-I-want-with-this-smile on his face?_

Baekhyun’s smile was irresistible, his whole presence was irresistible. 

“Sehunie, I feel so blissful right now.” Baekhyun whispered softly, eyeing the hundreds of audience. Sehun could feel his soft breath on the crook of his neck, it made his body temperature spike.

“Because of the award?” Sehun whispered back without making eye contact with Baekhyun.

“And...” Baekhyun was still whispering with his melodic voice.

“... And what?” Sehun tilted his head and asked confusedly.

“That’s a secret.” Baekhyun shushed him with a gesture, finally loosened his grip.

 _A secret? What secret?_ Feeling more confused than before, Sehun decided to bring this up again during their press conference. 

“Hyung, what do you mean by that’s a secret?” Baekhyun responded Sehun with the same loving smile, as sweet as honey.

“Come closer Sehunie, they are asking for a group photo.” Ignoring Sehun’s question, Baekhyun just grabbed Sehun’s wrist and pulled him closer.

They had taken hundreds of group photo standing in a line before and it was quite obvious that physical distance didn’t really exist between the two. While they were lining up for the photo, members stood next to each other with slight distance, but the gap between Sehun and Baekhyun was always missing. Junmyeon once asked them to spread out a bit so that the photo would look more _aesthetically even_ , what he saw in the next group photo was Baekhyun literally throwing his upper body onto Sehun like a boneless seaweed (well, of course seaweed is boneless...), leaving an extra large gap between him and Minseok. Junmyeon sighed and gave up trying. _Just let the magnetic duo stick with each other, we can crop them out and the photo will still look aesthetically even,_ he thought.

That was how those group photos series of _Sebaek the magnets and the rest of the evenly distributed EXO_ started coming.

Staring at Baekhyun’s hand on his wrist, a sudden thought came into Sehun’s mind, he wanted to hug his hyung real tight, like the way Baekhyun hugged him on stage.

So he did it, in front of all media. He knew this photo was gonna appear on every news article, but he didn’t care. He just needed to hug Baekhyun right now.

Baekhyun’s body, unlike his, was soft and comfortable to hug. Sehun locked both arms around Baekhyun’s waist, leaning his face forward such that their cheeks were almost touching each other. This was dangerous, they were playing with fire in public, Sehun knew it, but at the same time he enjoyed the excitement, very much.

Pleased by the strong arms wrapping around him, Baekhyun moved his right hand, which was not visible to the others, to caress Sehun’s thigh, wandering upward tardily, until it reached Sehun’s inner thigh. He kept stroking back and forth a few times and he smirked when he felt a heavy pant from Sehun on his nape. Baekhyun knew very well how this would have an impact on Sehun, it was fun flirting with his favourite Maknae in public and teasing him like this.

Baekhyun turned his head slightly, looked at Sehun with the most innocent face and whispered, “Sehun-ah, you know what that secret is, don’t you?”

Sehun felt like he was about to suffer a heart attack.

✧  
The group got a miraculous 3-day holiday in January in between their non-stop schedules and concert rehearsals. Baekhyun wanted to visit his family, he could hardly recall when was the last time he went home. He knew Sehun’s parents, unfortunately, were travelling so he invited Sehun to come along.

“Byun Baekhyun! That’s u.n.f.a.i.r. Why are you only inviting Maknae back to Bucheon with you? I also wanna visit your huge house and try your mom’s dishes!” Chanyeol protested, flinging his large hands, his round eyes widened.

“Yahhh, you can’t be so biased even you are the president of the _Golden Maknae On-Top club_!!” Jongdae seconded with his energetic (and loud) voice.

“I also needa protest, I never receive any preferential treatment even I’m half a Maknae.” Jongin joined the mess and complained.

“Hey come on, Sehun’s parents are not in town, that’s why I invite him. Don’t complain, just enjoy your vacation at home.” Baekhyun explained, hoping these dorks will stop yelling in their dormitory.

“Yah right okay, you have been biased like hell for years, what else can we say? Our friendship worths less than Maknae’s hair.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 _Unfair? Biased? Preferential treatment?_ Sehun stood at the corner, listening to their conversation, he could hardly hide the happiness when he heard those words.

✧  
Baekhyun’s parents welcomed both of them at the front gate when they arrived Bucheon, glad that their son was finally back, even it was just for 2 days.

“Wow, Sehun you’ve grown up so well, so tall and handsome! Look at your broad shoulder and strong arms!” Baekhyun’s mother gave Sehun a hug and praised him. Sehun smiled back politely, but he wondered how Baekhyun’s mother could judge if his arms were strong under this thick down jacket... anyway.

“Omma!!! I am your son but you barely praise me like that...” Baekhyun pouted and said, dissatisfied.

As expected, Baekhyun’s mother prepared a whole table of home-made traditional Korean food for them, all the dishes were emptied within an hour. Baekhyun’s mother continued praising Sehun as if she was a die-hard _Xunqi_ \- yes, Baekhyun found out during the dinner that she watched Sehun’s dance practice and followed him on Instagram.

“It’s getting late now, take a bath and sleep early.” Baekhyun nodded and hugged his parents before going upstairs with Sehun. 

He decided to bath first since he wanted to play game for a while before going to bed. When Sehun finished bathing, he saw Baekhyun sitting in front of his gaming computer with his cute corgi Myongrong lying comfortably on his lap. _Hmmm, how is it gonna feel like if Baekhyun is sitting on his lap while gaming, just like Mongryong?_ Sehun wondered.

 _Is it always true that the pet resembles its owner? Mongryong is so clingy and cute, exactly the same as Baekhyun hyung._ Sehun thought about his Vivi and Chanyeol’s Toben, and decided that it was probably true most of the time.

Baekhyun cheered delightedly after winning a game, he turned around and realised Sehun was standing at the door, half-naked, staring at him. 

“Oh my God, Oh Sehun, come in quickly! Are you mad? It’s literally snowing outside and you are standing here shirtless??” Baekhyun rushed towards Sehun, dragged him inside and locked his door.

“Hyung, the heating is working well. The water was too hot and I just wanna... cool down a bit before I put my shirt on.” Well, Sehun wasn’t lying, he just didn’t tell the whole truth, that he deliberately bathed in hot water so he had a proper excuse to show off his abs in front of his hyung.

“You idiot! Can’t let my mom see you like this...” Baekhyun pouted. “... or else she will drool over your perfect body and complain why I’m never willing to hit the gym.”

“So you think my body is perfect?” Sehun leaned closer to Baekhyun and asked.

“Shut up, you know it.” Slightly blushed, Baekhyun hit Sehun’s arm then wrapped one arm around Sehun’s bare waist, touching his abs softly with the other, drawing small circles on his abdomen. “I’m glad you are coming home with me, I want to spend more time with you, only the two of us.”

Sehun’s face instantly reddened. It was always like this, whenever Sehun finally had enough courage to make a move, Baekhyun would easily come up with some counter attack that made Sehun blush even more. 

“Hyung, do you wanna play another round, together?” Sehun quickly switched the topic.

“Ha, sure, but I’m never letting you win when it comes to gaming.” 

Sehun sat on the only chair in Baekhyun’s room, Baekhyun was about to go downstairs to get another one when Sehun stopped him, “don’t.” Baekhyun looked at Sehun, puzzled.

“I mean... you can sit here.” Sehun pointed at his lap.

“Sehunie, on your lap? Seriously?” Baekhyun laughed, he was amused by Sehun’s suggestion, but judging by Sehun’s expression, he knew that his Maknae wasn’t joking. 

He walked closer to Sehun and asked, “are you sure? I’m not as light as...” Before Baekhyun could finish the sentence, Sehun pulled him onto his lap directly. _Action speaks louder than words. Right._

“Don’t worry, hyung. I hit the gym every week.” 

“Is this your tactics?” Baekhyun questioned, “I still won’t let you win.”

Baekhyun still managed to win despite all distraction, including but not limited to Sehun _unintentionally_ touching his sensitive nape with his lips repeatedly, sliding his large hand inside Baekhyun’s pyjama caressing his waist _(Oh Sehun, how can you game with only one hand on your keyboard? Baekhyun yelled.)_ and when he was about to lose, he slid the other hand inside Baekhyun’s pyjama, reaching wherever he could. 

“Bastard, do you really wanna game, or you just want to have your hands all over me?” Baekhyun turned around and glared at Sehun, then he suddenly realised, _Ohhh, Sehun is still shirtless._

Sehun smirked, “I saw you doing this to Mongryong when you gamed, so... I can’t help myself.”

“Mongryong? But I’m not a dog!!!” Baekhyun whined, annoyed. He lowered his head and bit Sehun’s shoulder, one of his habit since debut.

“Look, and you still say you are not a cute puppy.” Sehun pointed at the bite mark Baekhyun just left and chuckled. 

“I’ll leave a mark on your body each time you call me puppy.” Baekhyun pouted. 

“Hyung, it’s not like you will stop biting me even I don’t call you like that so... _puppy,_ it’s almost 12 now, you should sleep.” Both of them got up from the chair, Sehun was about to leave Baekhyun’s bedroom and return to the guest bedroom.

“Sehunie, can’t you stay...? You can sleep here.” Baekhyun held Sehun’s hand.

“But... your parents...” Sehun hesitated, of course he wanted to stay and probably cuddle with his lovely hyung who was staring at him with his _I-can-get-whatever-I-want-with-this-eyes_ , but he didn’t want to cause any suspicion or misunderstanding from Baekhyun’s parents.

“Oh, don’t worry. They are huge fans of Knowing Brothers, so they know we... um... bond by showering together. I don’t think they will judge you if we sleep together, like, literally just sleeping together.” 

“Ummm.. o... okay then.” _Wait, huge fans of Knowing Brothers, that means they know not just the bonding part but also... Fuck._ Sehun cursed with a painful expression on his face.

“Yah you are right, they also know about your... _gifted package down there._ ” Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh aloud seeing Sehun’s embarrassed expression.

 _I want to call a taxi and go back to our dormitory_ was the only thought left in Sehun’s mind.

“Come on, Sehunie.” The moment Sehun’s thought was back to reality, Baekhyun was already lying comfortably on bed. Sehun sighed and lay next to Baekhyun.

“Don’t panic, there’s nothing to be embarrassed with.” Baekhyun smiled and pulled Sehun’s arms towards his waist, requesting Sehun to hug him. Sehun obeyed and wrapped his arms around his hyung.

Baekhyun buried his head in Sehun’s chest, grinding it with his cheek. “Your heart is beating so fast, Sehunie.”

“I...” Sehun couldn’t finish the sentence as he felt something else on his chest, moving slowly towards his neck. Baekhyun was pressing gentle kisses on Sehun’s half-naked body, softly tracing his way from Sehun’s left chest to his collarbone, then his neck. Sehun inhaled deeply, his body tensed up, didn’t know how to handle this.

As if seducing Sehun with his skillful mouth was not enough, Baekhyun flicked Sehun’s nipple with his finger, and instantly felt Sehun’s grip on his waist tightened. Kissing all his way to Sehun’s ear, Baekhyun licked his earlobe and whispered, “hug me tighter, I’m cold.”

Sehun groaned when he felt Baekhyun’s tongue on his ear again. “Hyung!!! What are you doing?” He protested, but his dark gaze told Baekhyun he was enjoying it, a lot.

Baekhyun smirked, lowered his head slightly and exhaled against Sehun’s bare chest. “ _Revenge,_ this is what you deserve. Good night Sehunie.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly on Sehun’s chest, leaving Maknae wide awake, panting heavily, not sure how to calm his burning body and... his little problem down south.

They spent another two days with Baekhyun’s parents, enjoying delicious food and the warm accompaniment _blah blah blah..._ Oh well, forget about the standard description, what Sehun really wanted to say was, they spent another two days cuddling with each other on bed in early morning, secretly holding each other’s waist when Baekhyun’s parents were walking in front of them, laughing at his hyung’s stupid jokes nonstop. Every moment spent with Baekhyun was magical.

Time passed fast when his favourite person was with him, before he had a chance to win over Baekhyun in gaming, they were already on their way back to their dormitory, ready for another year of packed and endless schedules. When Sehun was sitting on the passenger seat, he sank into deep thought, eyes closed. He recalled the conversation they had when they were lying on bed.

“This year’s gonna be tough... Sehun-ah, if you are given a chance to do whatever you want, what will be your pick?” Baekhyun asked while resting on Sehun’s chest.

“I guess... try acting maybe? Not sure if I am good at it though.”

“I’m sure you can do it, hyung has faith in you.” Baekhyun raised his head and gave Sehun a reassuring smile.

“What about you, hyung?” Sehun murmured quietly, lips occasionally touching Baekhyun’s forehead.

“I don’t know... probably still sticking to singing I guess.” 

“That’s great, I’m your number one fan, you know it, right.” Sehun smiled before he pulled Baekhyun close for a good night forehead kiss. 

“Sehunie, can you promise me one thing?” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Yah?”

“Don’t let anyone else lean on your shoulder, don’t cuddle with anyone else in bed, and don’t hug anyone else like you do with me...” Baekhyun said shyly, he sounded rather unsecured, “not even team members.”

“Hyung, you sound possessive, are you jealous?” Sehun’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect this coming from the confident Baekhyun.

“I... just want to be _the special one._ ” Embarrassed, Baekhyun buried his head in Sehun’s chest.

Sehun chuckled and petted Baekhyun’s head, “you always are, it’s not gonna change.” He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead again, “our _preferential treatment_ is kinda mutual, I guess.”

_니 생각이 매일 움트다  
Every day, I sprout up at the thought of you  
작은 감정으로 돋아나  
Small emotions start to bud  
어느새 내 몸속 깊숙이 넌 자랐나 봐  
Suddenly, deep inside of me, you started to grow_

✧  
Concert rehearsals started the moment their vacation ended, they were busy preparing for their concert in Taiwan in February. On top of spending hours and hours in the practice room, they worked hard to refresh their memory on Mandarin and made their best effort to learn more new phrases.

“Shixun-ah, teach me how to pronounce this phrase, it’s difficult.” Baekhyun pouted while practising on the plane.

“Let me take a look...” Sehun glanced at Baekhyun’s notebook with his tiny handwriting, “well... you should know this.” Sehun chuckled, his hyung was definitely making fun of him.

“I have memory of a goldfish. How to pronounce this, _please_?” Baekhyun insisted, pouting again with his innocent puppy face.

“我愛你 _Wǒ ài nǐ_ (I love you).” Sehun whispered softly into Baekhyun’s ear, keeping his voice down so that the rest of the members wouldn’t overhear and throw them a suspicious glance.

“我愛你，也。 _Wǒ ài nǐ, yě_ (I love you, too).” Baekhyun said in a barely audible voice.

“Hyung, it’s _wǒ yě ài nǐ_ , unlike Korean, in Mandarin you have to put the _yě_ (too) in between the subject, I, and the verb, love.” Sehun laughed again, his hyung sounded extra cute when trying to speak in Mandarin with his unique pronunciation.

“Whatever, as long as you understand what I’m trying to say.” Pleased with this little forced confession session, Baekhyun leaned on Sehun’s shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

✧  
The atmosphere was fierce, waves of cheers echoed in the stadium, everyone was having a great time. It was already approaching the final part of their concert, members were taking turns to deliver their speech, long-winded one (Estrella: well, Junmyeon, I may or may not be referring to you), funny one, sweet one, all the fans were touched, some were covering their mouths and giggling along, some were shedding tears secretly while some were literally crying aloud. 

Sehun smiled confidently, it was finally the time to show off his effort.

“我今天非常非常幸福，你們也幸福嗎？ _Wǒ jīn tiān fēi cháng fēi cháng xìng fú, nǐ mén yě xìng fú má?_ (Today I feel very, very blissful, do you all feel blissful too?)” Sehun asked the fans in his well-practiced Mandarin, in the softest tone he could manage.

“幸！福！ _Xìng! Fú!_ (Blissful!)” Yelled the passionate fans all around the stadium.

“哥，你也幸福嗎？ _Gē, nǐ yě xìng fú má?_ (Hyung, do you feel blissful too?)” Turning his head, Sehun asked the one standing besides him, who was busy playing with whatever he could find on stage.

“阿！幸福！ _Ā! Xìng fú!_ (Ah! Blissful!)” Confused by the sudden cue from Sehun, Baekhyun replied with his little bit weird but cute sounding Mandarin. The audience was probably expecting Baekhyun to respond with his legendary 恭喜恭喜 _gōng xǐ gōng xǐ_ (congrats congrats), so they were all cheering loudly when Baekhyun responded like this. The one who asked this question was laughing hard, eyes turning to crescents. 

“你，我，幸福！ _Nǐ, wǒ, xìng fú!_ (You, me, blissful!)” Baekhyun continued while staring at Sehun, he was speaking in such an adorable tone that could melt everyone’s heart, including Sehun’s, without doubt. 

_Does this hyung know what is he talking about?_ Sehun chuckled, anyway, he was more than willing to treat this as a confession and just accept it.

“We will definitely come back when we have chance, wait for us, okay?” Sehun waved at the fans again.

“Okay!” Baekhyun joined the audience and responded coherently.

“Hyung, do you know what exactly is the meaning of the stuffs you said on stage just now?” After the concert had ended officially and they returned to the dressing room, Sehun sat next to Baekhyun and asked.

“Ummm... they just mean what they should mean, I guess?” Leaning his head on Sehun’s shoulder and kneading Sehun’s thigh with one hand, Baekhyun gave an answer that no one would probably understand.

“Oh, so hyung, you are not just flirting with our fans, you are flirting with me as well?” 

“I wasn’t flirting!” Baekhyun raised his head momentarily and defended himself. 

“I was just telling the truth.” He leaned back onto Sehun’s shoulder, closed his eyes for a short rest.

Oh Sehun surrendered, he could never win over Baekhyun. Baekhyun always managed to make him blush, send butterflies to his stomach, occupy his mind with a couple of sweet words. He never failed, and this time was no exception, Sehun’s heart was exploding, his rationality was all gone, he felt like bungee jumping every single day because of his favourite hyung. 

✧  
Sehun just started the filming of his very first action series, working days and nights. His schedule was basically made up of filming, action school, filming, action school, endless loop. He returned late to the dormitory and left before sun even rose, members barely saw each other given their packed individual schedules. It was Sehun’s birthday already, members took turn to send him birthday wishes at mid-night, but there was no response from the birthday boy.

“Guess he is too tired and has gone to bed already.” Jongin shrugged his shoulder and said.

“Yah, he must be exhausted, the filming schedule is so tight, he gotta work on his birthday too.” Minseok seconded.

They decided to call it a day and take a good rest before next day’s schedule. A spontaneous idea popped up in Baekhyun’s mind.

“Hyung, when will Sehun be filming tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked his manager.

“Hmm, I recall his hours are rather short, should be 9 to 5, what’s the matter?” 

“Nothing, thinking if I should give him a call.” Baekhyun made up an excuse and went back to his bedroom.

Making sure everyone was sound asleep, Baekhyun called a taxi and went directly to the location where Sehun was filming. He arrived before dawn and successfully found Sehun’s hotel room after half an hour. (which worths a mention, that’s a miracle for a directionless person like him...)

Sehun used to wake early during filming day, he heard the knock from his door and thought he was hallucinating. Then he heard repeated knocks, his jaw dropped when he opened his door, seeing the petite figure he was missing every day.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Sehunie!” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun and said energetically.

“Hyung! Why are you here? Don’t you have schedule today? Does manager hyung know? You will be scolded!!” Sehun jabbered worriedly, but at the same time his excitement and joy were all shown on his face.

“No worries, I don’t have schedule today. CBX will start promotion soon and it will be difficult, if not impossible, for us to meet... I just wanna say Happy Birthday to you in person.” 

“Come inside first.” Sehun took Baekhyun’s hand and led him into the room. “Oh my God, your hands are freezing.” Realising Baekhyun’s hands were cold as ice, Sehun immediately covered them with his large warm hands.

“I sneaked out when they were all asleep, I was in a rush so... I forgot my coat.” 

“Hyung, you didn’t sleep the entire night?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows and asked.

“That doesn’t matter. Sehun-ah, it’s your birthday, it worths.” Smiling gently, Baekhyun made his best effort to keep himself awake, but his sleepy eyes could hardly fool anyone. 

_How can Baekhyun hyung be so sweet?_ His saccharine smile and words almost got Sehun in tears, he was beyond touched. He pulled Baekhyun towards the bed, signalled the sleepy puppy to sit down. Baekhyun was yawning and almost fell onto the bed.

“Hyung, I needa start preparation soon. Have some rest here, I will come back immediately after my part is done. Okay?”

“Yah, be careful not to hurt yourself.” Sehun didn’t want to let Baekhyun’s hands go, but he really needed to leave. He quickly petted Baekhyun’s cheeks, stared at his good-looking hyung (good-looking even with his sleepy eyes and bare face) before leaving the room.

Sehun was extra focused during the filming, keeping retakes to a minimum, because he knew someone, the most important one, the one he cared the most, was waiting for him. Luckily, the filming ran smooth and Sehun’s part was completed two hours earlier than planned.

“Sehun, you did very well today, professional and concentrated. I know it’s your birthday, you can go now, enjoy yourself and we’ll see each other tomorrow, okay?” The director complimented Sehun. 

“Thanks, see you tomorrow.” Sehun packed his belongings at speed of light and rushed back to his room.

Baekhyun was still sleeping when Sehun arrived. _He loses weight again, that chubby face is gone..._ Sehun thought, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek. _He must be busy with CBX comeback preparation, but he still comes all the way just for me..._

Sehun lay down next to Baekhyun, Baekhyun looked like a child when he was asleep. So cute, Sehun chuckled and kneaded Baekhyun’s cheek again. Sehun really loved this cutie in front of him so, _so much._ He wrapped his arms around the smaller, kissed his forehead gently, closed his eyes and rested together.

Baekhyun woke up in Sehun’s strong arms, he smiled while scooting closer. He always felt cold while sleeping on his own, especially in the unbearably cold winter. Sehun’s body was much warmer than his, that’s why he enjoyed cuddling with his Maknae very much.

“Hyung, feeling less tired now huh?” Feeling the movement of the smaller, Sehun whispered softly.

“Yah, what time is it now?” Baekhyun yawned and raised his head to face Sehun.

“It’s almost six, we finished early so I came back at around three. I just don’t wanna wake you up, you must’ve had a hard time practising recently, right?”

“It’s tiring.. but not that bad. You work so hard too, I got your schedule form manager hyung, it is just... insane.”

“But filming is fun, the crew is very friendly and easy-going, we get along really well.” Sehun played with Baekhyun messy hair that was recently bleached to white. _My Bakehyun hyung looks so good with white hair, like an angel, pure and fairy-like._ Sehun smiled, he really adored every single bit of his hyung.

“That’s great, our Sehunie has grown up a lot!” Baekhyun tilted his head, signalling Sehun to pet his hair again. Sehun moved his hand, stroking Baekhyun’s hair as if he was a little puppy, Baekhyun was pleased with the touch and made a satisfied _hmmmm_ sound.

“But, I’m not used to being on my own, I miss you all.” Sehun pouted and said in a whiny tone. “And in particular... I miss _you_ , hyung, you.” These words were stuck in Sehun’s mind for days, he finally managed to spill these out.

“ _Pabo_ (Silly), I miss you too, that’s why I’m here.” Baekhyun replicated Sehun’s gesture and petted his hair, Sehun took his hand and pressed a kiss on it. 

Starting from Baekhyun’s forehead, Sehun peppered soft kisses around Baekhyun’s face, murmuring an _I miss you_ after each kiss. Baekhyun closed his eyes and enjoyed Sehun bathing his face with tender pecks.

“Hyung, I miss you so much.” Sehun placed a last kiss on Baekhyun’s mole next to his lips.

“I know, Hunie, I know.” Baekhyun placed his hands on either side of Sehun’s cheeks, he gradually leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Sehun’s lips.

Sehun felt like he was going to explode again. It was the first time, since they debuted, since they got close, since they developed feelings towards each other, that they were kissing each other’s lips like this. What made this even more remarkable, was Baekhyun was the one taking the initiative to approach him for a kiss. Both were addicted to the other’s soft lips and not willing to break the kiss, Sehun crawled on top of Baekhyun, kept pressing his lips on the smaller’s.

Then his lips wandered down to Baekhyun’s neck and collarbone, leaving traces of pinkish marks here and there, engraving his fondness and love onto his crush’s body. Baekhyun’s breathing quickened and he let out a few soft whimpers.

“Hyung, what should I do, I love you so much.” Another kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, Sehun made up his mind, next time when they both had a day-off, he was gonna lock Baekhyun inside his room and kiss him all day long. (Estrella, eyeing Sebaek suspiciously: Just kissing? Alright, just kissing... unless it’s not.)

“I know, I love you too.” Baekhyun raised his hand and petted Sehun’s reddened cheek.

“So... are we officially together now?” Sehun never thought about asking this question before, he didn’t think it was necessary to label their relationship but at this special moment, he wanted to know what his crush was thinking.

“We... we have always been together since the beginning, haven’t we?” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Sehun’s nape and pulled him down for another open-mouth kiss that lasted another good few minutes.

“Sehun-ah, as long as we know our feelings towards each other, the rest doesn’t matter, right?”

_Sometimes, love doesn’t need the acknowledgement and approval from the whole world._

They ended up having dinner at almost nine and arriving their dormitory at mid-night. As expected, a charred-faced manager was welcoming them. “Byun Baekhyun, are you crazy???” He yelled, voice penetrating through the window glass, his proper breath support was probably on par with the vocal line (like idol like manager, yes we are impressed).

“Aigoo, I only went to pick our Maknae up. I don’t have schedule anyway, hyunggggg don’t scold me~” Manager hyung instantly raised his white flag, proving once again Baekhyun’s aegyo was really invincible.

Members all gathered in the living room to celebrate with the birthday boy, at the same time teasing the president of the _Golden Maknae On-Top club_ was biased, again.

“Hey, it’s really too much this time, you know?” Junmyeon brought Baekhyun to his room for a private conversation.

“Don’t be so harsh! Sehunie is on his own and it must be uneasy for him. Little kid just needs to be spoiled from time to time, right?”

“Aren’t you scared the others will... discover it?” 

“Hyung, I’ve been spoiling him for years, there’s nothing to be scared of, don’t worry.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Alright, I know you are fearless, Baek. _But,_ please hide those marks left by that brat on your neck properly, it is not the same story if manager hyung sees these.”

This was probably the best birthday Sehun had ever had, because he received the most precious gift, _the one he loved, indeed loved him back._

✧  
April consisted of endless promotion for the three cute little squirrels. Music shows, fan signs, practices, schedule after schedule, leaving them less than four hours for sleep every night.

They had a fan sign in the afternoon, the trio arrived the venue in the morning for preparation. It didn’t come as a surprise that the venue was completely filled with exhilarated fans, holding eri-bongs and banners, cheering and singing along when they performed their latest title track.

They made sure they had sincere eye contact with their fans, listened to them attentively and made their best effort to remember every face. Towards the end of the fan sign, loud screaming was heard near Minseok’s side, Baekhyun spotted a tall figure, wearing a black cap and a black jacket, standing in front of Minseok. _Wow, a rare male fan!_ It was Baekhyun’s first thought, but when he looked carefully he realised that figure and standing posture looked way too familiar to be just a rare male fan. It was their golden Maknae. _Is’t he supposed to be filming? Why is he here?_ Baekhyun was surprised yet delighted.

Baekhyun tried concentrating on the fan standing in front of him, but it was just so difficult. His gaze kept wandering towards the direction where Sehun stood, he started to lose focus on what his fan was saying, he almost wrote his fan’s name as Sehunie wrongly. 

“Hyung, draw heart!!!” 15 minutes later, the tall figure stood in front of Baekhyun, grinning like the other fans. 

“Okay, but why are you here?” Baekhyun drew a huge heart next to Sehun’s name. _To my Sehunie ♡_

“Well...” Sehun lowered his body and whispered towards Baekhyun’s ear while covering his mouth with his hand, “I miss you.”

“Cheesy!!” Baekhyun faked a glare but couldn’t hide the happiness radiating from his sunshine smile.

“ _Can I be your boyfriend, can I?_ ” Sehun hummed the chorus of Blooming Day, making Baekhyun blush. 

_너의 하루 끝과 시작 내가 되어 줄게  
I'll be the start and end to your day_

Baekhyun wrote on the album with his handsome face on the cover.

“I’ll wait for you backstage.” Sehun rushed off stage after patting his hyung on his shoulder (well, Sehun did try hard not to caress his cute hyung’s cheek in front of hundreds of fans).

“Today, we have a special guest joining our fan sign, our Sehunie came to support us too! He’s little bit shy with his bare face so he is hiding himself backstage right now.” Baekhyun mentioned Sehun in his conclusion speech, “our Sehunie is cute, right?”

 _My Sehunie is cute, of course, cutest in the universe!_ Baekhyun thought.

The first thing Baekhyun did after the fan sign ended was to search for Sehun. It was easy to spot the handsome tall figure sitting on the couch waiting for him, Baekhyun quickened his pace and walked towards Sehun.

“Hyung, are you tired? Manager hyung said you didn’t even have lunch, you must be hungry.” Sehun placed his hand on Baekhyun’s back, as subtly as possible, and asked worriedly.

“Yah, little bit, but that’s fine, I’m less tired after seeing you.” Baekhyun winked at the taller.

“I bought an Americano and some biscuits, eat some snacks first or your stomach will complain. Come and sit here, I’ll massage you.” Sehun started massaging Baekhyun’s shoulders after he sat down.

When Minseok and Jongdae entered the room all they witnessed was _the sweet daily life of the happily married couple episode 1,485_ (while the two protagonists refused to admit publicly they were lovebirds), they exchanged glances with each other, translated as follows: _I told you we shouldn’t come back so early,_ spoke Minseok. _We need to get our stuffs even if we wanna ditch them,_ Jongdae rolled his eyes. _Let’s tease them a bit and get out of this room filled with pink bubbles,_ Minseok eyed the exit and said. _Call!_ Jongdae winked.

“ _Huhhhh,_ only one Americano, all snacks are in strawberry flavour, and you are only massaging _your Baekhyun hyung,_ Oh Sehun we are wasting our effort raising you all these years, huh?” Jongdae complained in a whiny voice.

“It’s not the first time anyway, Sehun only cares about _his Baekhyun hyung_. I guess we need to buy our own drink after our tiring schedule, poor us.” Minseok teased, the two jealous hyungs took their bags and left the room.

Baekhyun chuckled at his childish teammates’ reaction. “Sehunie, wait for me here. I’ll get changed first, then we’ll go for dinner, I’m starving.”

“Sure, oh Hyung!”

“Yah?” Baekhyun stood up and turned around, looking at Sehun with a confused expression.

“Ummm... I wanna sleep with you tonight.” Sehun playfully stuck his tongue out.

_바라보기에는 모자라  
Just looking at you is not enough  
손이 닿아버린 그 순간  
The moment my hands touch you  
니가 내 맘속에 피어나  
You bloom inside my heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed the first part, the second part will cover till the DMUMT promo period and will be updated very soon. Let me know how you think about it, and if this has cheered you up. Have a great day :)


	2. Blooming Day 02.

✧  
_오늘 기분은 Blue  
Today, I feel blue  
틀에 갇힌 일상에 늘 같은 Mood  
Feeling like I’m trapped, that kind of mood  
넌 나를 풀어내는 Master key  
But you’re the master key who’ll unlock me  
황홀한 니 색깔이 내 하루를 바꾸지  
Your joyful colors change my days_

✧  
Time lapsed in the blink of an eye when all of them had individual schedules. They were close to finish their _Elyxion_ tour and the manager told Sehun a news which made him jump from the couch - Baekhyun and he got a schedule on their own! It was a gaming broadcast that would last for two months. To be honest, Sehun didn’t care what type of schedule it was. As long as he could spend time with his Baekhyun hyung, he wouldn’t mind going to the jungle (Chanyeol, in his signature memes expression: Are you sure? That’s a tough one!).

“Hello! Here is SM Super Celeb League!” The first broadcast finally began. 

Sehun dyed his hair copper red and was wearing a Louis Vuitton shirt, Baekhyun was dressed in his red Privé Secla T-shirt. Both of them were exhilarated about this broadcast because they could interact with fans (although it turned out to be not exactly like the way they imagined). 

“Sehunie, we need to take selcas as gifts.” Baekhyun said, waving at Sehun asking him to come closer. They took a few polaroids together and took turns to take some individually. Baekhyun, being a master at taking selcas, finished taking his photos within 10 seconds while Sehun, on the other hand, kept whining that his selcas looked ugly.

“Hyung, you look so good especially when you are wearing red T-shirt, but look, why are my selcas so ugly?” Sehun’s amusing reaction made Baekhyun laugh.

“Hey come on Sehunie, you are the most handsome person on earth, don’t worry about the photos.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Give them to me and I’ll use them to decorate my desk.”

“I love the photos we took together, but they remind me that we haven’t taken many photos for a while.” Sehun whispered, making sure that the translator wasn’t going to translate their conversation. 

“We see each other in person almost everyday, _Hunie_.” Baekhyun smiled again, “but I agree, we can take more going forward.”

They took another selca after the broadcast. Sehun made sure both of them were using this selca as matching contact pic in their mobile, he even set Baekhyun’s selca as his lock screen. 

While they were on the way back to their dormitory, Baekhyun, as usual, rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder.

“Sehun-ah, I’m grateful and delighted.” He said after yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Because you can play pubg during working hours?” Sehun said with a gentle smile on his face.

“Ahha, but mainly because you are the one playing it with me.” Baekhyun whispered and intertwined their hands in secret, their manager was really focused on driving so he wasn’t aware of what they were doing.

✧  
_This hyung is really clingy and he manages to find new ways every time._ Sehun thought. Baekhyun leaned on Sehun’s shoulder in front of thousands of audience, he smiled at Sehun in the sweetest and softest way that made Sehun go crazy. Sehun always needed to resist the temptation to wrap his arm around Baekhyun, he was dying to do so but he had to consider the consequences so, all he could do was crying in his heart, hoping the broadcast would end soon so he could hug his hyung properly.

“Ahhh look, Vivi is so cute!” Baekhyun pouted his lips and approached Vivi for a kiss. They got two special guests for the broadcast, Sehun’s beloved Vivi and their dear sunshine Jongdae, making the broadcast more lively, and of course more chaotic.

“Vivi, come!” Vivi walked towards Sehun obediently. It was not that Sehun wanted to pet Vivi that badly, he just didn’t want Baekhyun to kiss anybody (Estrella, rolling her eyes: not even a dog?) apart from himself. Yah, Sehun wasn’t fond of the idea that Baekhyun was playing with Vivi, acting adorable and cute, that the little white fluffy ball (which grew too well and became a pig, according to Sehun) he spoiled the most was stealing attention from his giant puppy. _Why am I the one getting jealous when my beloved hyung wants to kiss my beloved pet?_ Sehun wondered. 

“Why don’t you let me kiss Vivi?” Baekhyun pouted again and asked.

“Because you are mine, you can’t kiss anybody else.” Sehun whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. (Jongdae was really grateful that he wasn’t in the room when this cheesy conversation took place, he should have taken Vivi with him though.)

Once the broadcast was finished, they took the gift prepared by _HunBaekBar_ and looked at it in details, it was a huge poster compiling their photos taken mostly in concerts.

“Hyung, look, we have gone a long way.” 

“Yes, and we have a much longer way to go.” 

✧  
It was getting closer and closer to EXO’s group comeback, the group was spending almost every day in practice room. It was also half way through the Super Celeb League broadcast, Sehun and Baekhyun were both enjoying this schedule, which gave them some time to relax in between practices. 

There was a slightly embarrassed expression on Sehun’s face, the Byun-three-year-old, who was in fact 27 already, was singing energetically next to him. Baekhyun was wearing a light yellow hoodie with a pink kitty ear headphone that made him extra soft and adorable.

“我們一起學貓叫～ 一起喵喵喵喵喵～ _Wǒ mén yī qǐ xué māo jiào~ Yī qǐ miāo miāo miāo miāo miāo~_ (We learn to meow together, meow meow meow meow meow together~)” Baekhyun was completely indulged in the addictive melody and lyrics of this funny song. 

_Why is he so cute? How can he possibly be 27 already? How can his cute face be shown to all audience in public?_ Sehun thought, he couldn’t hide his smile when he looked at his hyung, singing cheerfully in Mandarin.

“Sehun-ah, this song is so funny! I’ve already learnt it, let’s sing together! Meow meow meow meow meow~” Staring fondly at his Baekhyun hyung, Sehun couldn’t wait to shut his hyung’s adorable little mouth up right after the end of the broadcast.

✧  
_날 비추는 까만 두 눈이 또  
Your black eyes that reflect me  
내게 속삭이는 너의 새빨간 그 입술이 Yeah Alright  
Your red lips that whisper to me, yeah alright  
닿을 듯한 너의 두 손이 (모든 게)  
Your hands that are about to touch (all of you)  
너무 아름다워 넌 나를 숨 막히게 해 (Can I)  
So beautiful, so breathtaking (Can I)_

Sehun had something in mind today, he had to make his hyung blush during the broadcast, at least once.

When they were picking fans’ questions during the Q&A section, Sehun prepared for his _first attack_ , he deliberately turned around, looked at Baekhyun and said, “you are the brightest light in my life!” (It was a fan’s confession, but our dear smart Maknae made it sound like his own.)

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun and proceeded to answer the fan’s question about favourite era and music video. Sehun noticed Baekhyun blush a little bit and he smirked.

“You are the brightest light in my life!” Sehun repeated. 

“Well, the lightings nowadays are quite advanced...” Baekhyun tried to divert the attention and pointed at the lighting in the room. _This brat is flirting with me in public,_ Baekhyun thought, _I’m not gonna let you win so easily._

So when Sehun wrongly picked his own question and read it out, Baekhyun made sure to tease him, “I should be reading this, you have to pick one from mine, _pabo-ah_ (silly).”

“Ha ha, I will do that again.” Sehun smiled and picked another question, at the same time his heart was fluttering as his hyung was calling him _pabo._

(Okay, so we are now seven minutes into the match (?), with each side attacking their rival once, overall it’s still 0:0, who is gonna win tonight? Estrella, clenching her fists: Maknae, pull yourself together please!!)

“Baekhyun, what is your favourite hairstyle? _I love you._ ” Sehun read the question out loud, making sure he spoke extra slow during the last three words.

Baekhyun immediately covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his wide grin from the screen. 

“Suddenly?” Baekhyun attempted to respond naturally while his cheeks were turning rosy. 

“Yes, suddenly. _I love you._ ” Sehun repeated with a mischievous smile, he successfully made Baekhyun shy in front of the camera. 

(Finally, goal~~~ Sehunie first win in eight minutes! Hurray!)

Giving the first win, Sehun decided to take this further. 

“When you were young, did you have other dream occupation, if you haven’t become an idol?” Baekhyun asked.

“Ummm, when I was young, I had two dreams, one was to be a professional football player, and the other was to be the president...” Sehun said, Baekhyun was laughing next to him, saying Sehun must be exaggerating and he couldn’t play football well.

“When I was asked to write down my dream during primary grade 1 or 2, I wrote scientist, but I was determined to become a celebrity since grade 4...” Baekhyun chuckled, explaining he put scientist just because the classmate sitting next to him did the same.

“Well, I’m relieved that I haven’t become a professional football player or the president, and hyung hasn’t become a scientist, that’s why we are able to meet each other.” Sehun suddenly said, seriously and sincerely.

Baekhyun kept his calm face and smiled slightly, but his heart was melting. _This brat really goes all-in this time._

When the broadcast ended and both of them went to the washroom before returning to the dormitory, Baekhyun pushed Sehun and pinned him onto the wall. 

“You feel like being flirty all night, huh?” Baekhyun asked.

“You like it, don’t you?” Sehun giggled.

“Yes, I like it, and no, i don’t like it, because I can’t shut you up by kissing you back then.” Without saying anything further, Baekhyun leaned towards Sehun and pressed their lips together urgently after waiting for this moment for over an hour.

✧  
Two months’ broadcast was fast approaching the end, it was already the second last one. Baekhyun, who was wearing a grey hoodie with a pair of glasses, looked extra soft. 

“I had a vaccine yesterday so I feel sort of drowsy today, but I will still try my best!” He spoke more tenderly than usual as well.

Although he tried hard to keep himself awake, he kept yawning in between games. During the break, he closed his eyes and rested his head on Sehun’s broad shoulder.

“Hyung, are you alright?” 

“Hmmm... just tired and sleepy...” Baekhyun mumbled, his usual energetic self was completely gone.

“It’s almost finished, let’s sleep earlier after we are back.” Sehun comforted his hyung, who was having difficulty just to keep his eyes open.

“Hmmm.. k... but you have to cuddle with me.” Baekhyun pouted his lips and placed a soft peck on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun wasn’t expecting this, but he eventually turned around and petted Baekhyun’s hair.

“Always here for you, hyung.”

_Our schedules are packed, our work is stressful, but thank God, I have you accompanying me all the time, my little sunshine, my energy booster._

✧  
Finally, their long-awaited fifth album was going to be released. The group was having a Twitter Live event to celebrate with fans. Baekhyun was full of beans and was yelling non-stop (Kyungsoo, taking a deep breath: is this dude drunk?). It was indeed a wise decision to let Junmyeon and Minseok sandwich him, at least it would be less chaotic than allowing the beagle line to sit together.

Baekhyun had fun impersonating Sehun’s famous line in Dokyo Rewind, he kept saying 정신 차려 _jeongsin charyeo_ (pull yourself together), he even made up a fan chant using this phrase. It was so entertaining that all members burst into laughter and they could hardly answer the questions calmly. 

It had been a while since the last time all members had a group schedule together, so this live event was messier than usual. After Junmyeon spiritually cheered himself for the 56th time during this 40 minutes live, it finally came to the wrap-up part.

“We went to Germany and the Philippines not long ago...” While Junmyeon was speaking in a serious manner, Baekhyun started to make funny face next to him, he also waved at Sehun, asking him to join. 

Sehun stood behind Baekhyun, lowered his upper body and joined the mess. They kept making amusing expression, hoping to annoy Junmyeon together with Chanyeol, Jongin and Minseok. Instead of making fun of Junmyeon, what Sehun wanted was to just stay closer to Baekhyun for a short while, he didn’t really care he would look awkward (when seven of them were sitting on their seats and suddenly there was Sehun leaning towards Baekhyun from behind - _the magnetic duo and the rest of the evenly distributed EXO saga_ continued).

The only conclusion that could be made after this broadcast - Our leader’s patience wasn’t trained in a day.

✧  
After a long 15-month wait and anticipation (with EXO-Ls complaining about Queen Kokobop nonstop at the same time shouting the fan chant passionately for 70 times), EXO was finally releasing their fifth album, _Don’t Mess Up My Tempo._

All members were exhilarated yet nervous during their comeback showcase. Seeing the stadium was completely filled with equally excited fans, holding their eri-bongs, cheering for them made them emotional. 

“We are one, hello, we are EXO.” It had been over five years since their debut, yet it gave them a brand new feeling every time they said this slogan, _We are ONE._

The host asked each member to give a short update of their recent activities, when it was Sehun’s turn, he was asked to show his aegyo and Baekhyun urged his Maknae to show his legendary _Ppiyak Ppiyak_. Baekhyun’s eyes turned into crescents seeing Sehun tried to act cute, slightly embarrassed.

 _My babe has grown so well over the years, yet he still looks the same when he does aegyo,_ the proud Golden Maknae On-Top Club president thought.

All members took turn to introduce the track that represented their superpower. Baekhyun recommended the fans to listen to his song, _With You_ , in the morning, as it matched perfectly with the light shining through the blinds of the bedroom. On the other hand, Sehun considered his song, _Bad Dream_ , as a song for the night. It was a song that sounded the best with quiet surrounding, when the lights were turned off before going to bed. Their songs represented days and nights, just like the two of them, having different personalities yet complimenting each other perfectly.

_When days and nights were added together, they became entirety._

“In my eyes, when you look at a person you love, you will have a feeling that two of you become more similar, you resemble each other in different ways. When you stare right at that person’s eyes, you will feel like you are seeing sparkling stars.” Baekhyun smiled and responded to the host’s question.

“ _I am really similar with this member,_ which member pops up in your mind?” The host asked.

“Ummm, Sehunie and I share similar humour. We have the same blood type, we have similar taste and we always find the same thing interesting. We often tease each other, and the rest of the team.” Baekhyun giggled, all of them had been the victim of this playful duo. According to Junmyeon, the two knew how to tease without making the others feel bad (Chanyeol could never relate, please play the National Geographic universe video).

 _Not just humour, we also share same feelings and affection towards each other._ They looked at each other with a gentle smile and a knowing look.

“You stole my line just now.” Leaning on Sehun’s shoulder, Baekhyun said when they were on the way back to the dormitory.

“What?” Sehun asked while he was playing with Baekhyun’s slender fingers.

“When the host asked what do you think about before going to bed, you said it is a secret.” 

“Ahhhh that, but you know what that secret is, don’t you?” Sehun smiled, he took Baekhyun’s hand and put it inside the pocket of his jacket.

“ _I do._ ”

✧  
The group just finished their dance practice and were taking a break in the practice room. Junmyeon was having an Instagram live, his little evil plan for the day was to leverage his team members’ influence to increase the number of his followers.

Baekhyun wasn’t really paying attention to Junmyeon, he walked directly towards Sehun who was resting on the couch and found a comfortable way to lie next to him. Sehun was so used to his hyung being clingy, he just adjusted his posture such that Baekhyun could lean on his shoulder.

It had been years, but Sehun’s shoulder was still Baekhyun’s marked territory, and at the same time, Baekhyun never wanted to rest on anyone else’s shoulder. This was the mutual _preferential treatment_ between the two.

“Sehunie’s beanie is the same as the one he wore five years ago.” Baekhyun typed a comment on Junmyeon’s Instagram live.

Then he raised his head and whispered towards Sehun, “My position next to Sehunie, is also the same as five years ago.” 

The wide grin on Baekhyun’s face melted Sehun’s heart instantly. Sehun took Baekhyun’s hand secretly, intertwining their fingers. 

_It has always been you since the beginning, and it will always be you every tomorrow from now on. Only you._ Feeling the warmth radiating from Sehun’s hand, the grin on Baekhyun’s face widened.

“I’m hungry, let’s go and get some food!” Baekhyun got up from the couch and said.

 _We haven’t been officially together, we aren’t officially together, or, we’ll never be officially together, so what? As long as we know how we feel towards each other, every day with you is a blooming day for me._ Sehun stared at his crush, he felt grateful every day that he had debuted in the same group as Baekhyun.

“Hyung, wait for me!” Sehun followed Baekhyun’s steps and left the practice room.

_Can I be your boyfriend, can I?  
너의 하루 끝과 시작 내가 되어 줄게  
I’ll be the start and end to your day  
So baby, can I be your boyfriend, can I?  
니가 가장 아름답게 널 피울 수 있게  
So you can bloom most beautifully_

_That’s a secret, a secret that belongs to the two of us only. Our secret, our story, to be continued._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed this little fluffy and flirty story, Sebaek are soooo adorable isn’t it. I also hope this has made you happy :) Do you guys perhaps want a sequel (idk if this is a good idea)? Anyway, I already started working on the next one hahaha, I originally wanna take a break but that idea has been in my mind for months and I really can’t get it out of my head. It will probably have 10+ chapters, in some sense it resembles Exchanged Lives but at the same time, very different from it. It is a story inspired by a popular K-drama. I hope you will support it when I start posting, hopefully in mid-Oct. Stay safe and healthy! :)


End file.
